


Shingeki no Thrones

by AllanaLore



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllanaLore/pseuds/AllanaLore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the long summer is slowly coming to an end Eren is forced to join the ancient order of the Night's Watch. Thrust in a world he know's scarcely anything about, he is forced to scramble to find firm ground beneath his feet again.<br/>But the land of the far North is changing, weird things are happening and soon they are all running a race against time, for Winter is coming and danger is never far behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shingeki no Thrones

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little beginning. If you have two favourite shows, really, the best thing to do is to simply just... merge the two together and hope for the best.  
> A lot of you guys probably haven't seen Game of Thrones, but no worries, I'll try to make everything clean cut and easily understandable. I'll also probably post the main 'rules' of the Thrones world in the next chapter.. :)

* * *

Mikasa

* * *

 

It left a bitter taste in her mouth and no matter how many times she tried to be reasoned with, it made no difference.

Eren was her brother. The only family she had left. She had promised time and time again she would let nothing harm him. She supposed she hadn't cried yet because none of it has sunk in yet. Though she was never one for crying anyway. Or showing any emotion really.

If anything, Eren was the only one who could shake her facade. And now he would be gone. She would be alone.

Again.

She tossed and turned around in her sleep, just staring at the darkness of the room, until she couldn't take it anymore and lighted a candle, sitting down at the vanity in her personal quarters. She took out one of her older stichworks, still unfinished since she rarely had times for such meagre things now.

Had she been more level headed at the moment she would have paid closer attention to the cloth. Her needlework was ruthless. In and out. In and out. In and out, the needle went. She forced her breathing to follow the tempo. The cloth had torn in several places , but she paid it no heed.

A quick glance in the mirror showed her the mess she had become in just the past few days. Her hair was weirdly stale as she had no will to bathe, while various hair strands were strung wildly in all directions, for she hadn't brushed in days either.

Not that it mattered. How could it, now… When all she cared for was being taken away. Only a day left before Eren would be gone. She would scream if she thought it was the proper thing for a lady to do. She might scream anyway, for how would she survive this? She wouldn't survive this. Not this. She couldn't. Her baby brother, who had done some wrong, but who were they to judge, and who were they to say they knew him, when all they knew were the stupid stories the septa told them.

Her usually pale cheeks were covered in red blotches. She seemed a dead woman already. Her soul would leave her body before the next day.

And why not? If she died, Eren could stay. He would be the only possible heir left.

The Redwynes, who were tasked with handling her lands until she turned off age, were nothing but keepers. They carried no blood of her House. She and Eren were the only ones left. Now Eren was being taken away, but if she were gone – her death would surely force their hand. Eren would have to be legitimized then, surely.

She had a blade hidden, along with many other things to appropriately do the job. She could do it now. But cold doubt laced her body, making her waver. What if Eren wasn't legitimized after all? What if he was still left a lowly bastard with nothing to inherit, sent away to rot alone at the Wall?

She had earned the Redywines reluctant respect, but Lord Redwyne still held no love for her brother. Through her life many of her handmaidens were sent to whisper in her ear of the treason her brother was planning. A bastard yes, but a boy and if he were legitimized, he would take all that was rightfully hers now, the boy is young now, would it not be better to get rid of the treat now, before he had time to act?

As if Eren would ever betray her. As if he was anything but fiercely loyal to her and their name. As if he didnt't LOVE her. He was her brother. How dare they.

And if she was gone, wouldn't it all be worse? Could the Redwynes declare her House as gone, denying Eren's existence? Perhaps take hers, or what would then be Eren's lands as their own? The Redwynes wouldn't harm her. She was raised alongside Lord Redwyne's daughters. But she didn't doubt Eren wouldn't receive the same courtesy.

As a bastard Eren might have been lucky to have been acknowledged by their father, but not lucky enough to be legitimized.That would have been too much of a threat. She was her fathers oldest child, and the only rightful one. Her mother died shortly after giving birth to her. Her father never remarried. Though he also did not stay celibate.

She was older and the rightful heir, but if he was ever legitimized, being male would have given Eren more claim to the House name. In a misguided attempt to rid her of such a problem, Lord Redwyne had tried to get Eren out of the way for years.

In the end though, she could place little blame on Lord Redwyne.

It was Eren's fault. She wanted to be mad at him, but couldn't. All she felt was despair.

He'd stabbed a squire, a tall boy from the Vale. It happened in front of the castle too, before the eyes of everyone who wanted her brother gone. Eren said he'd been slandering her, spreading sordid rumours. If her brother had just kept his cool, left the squire alive to be questioned. Or he could have at lest told someone, or challenged the squire to a dual, then she could've exonorated him, called the stabbing a formal execution.

If only she'd learned how to teach Eren to control his temper.

The sun was just rising, when she shrugged on a dress, working her hair into a more presentable mess. Oh, what would Lady Redwyne say of her now? But it would all have to do. She had no time left.

Eren was put in a cell for the past month, to ensure he wouldn't escape. He wouldn't, he was far too honour-bound for that, but it wasn't like Lord Redwyne listened to her opinion on the matter. At least not untill she came of age in six months.

She needed to get to Eren now, before he was taken away. As she descended down the stairs wetness came into her eyes. She raised her head proudly, defiantly. The guards stared, but she paid them no mind. They could see her cry, for Eren would be gone before the day was over. He would never see her wedding or her children or see her put Lord Redwyne in his place and he would never grow old with her.

Eren didn't deserve this. Eren just wanted to protect her.

Eren had always wanted to be able to protect her, to finally be the man he thought he was supposed to be, thought he was old enough to be. But like always it turned out to be Mikasa protecting him. She was a rock when it came to Eren, a force of nature that stopped at nothing to see that he was fine. Only that, this time she failed.

 

* * *

 Eren 

* * *

 

Cultivated farm-lands and sunshine-doused plains were long replaced by dreary woods and muddy pathways, when Eren finally understood the implications of it all.

He knew, of course, right from the start that the Crownlands and Riverlands were different from his homeland of the fertile Reach. He also knew the North was different still from the Crownlands and Riverlands, but he'd never seen it himself before.

He had never given it much thought before. Whenever Mikasa left with Lord Redwyne to visit the Tyrells in Highgarden or the capitol or any highly lords or ladies he'd been left behind. Better to not parade the family's dirty laundry all around. He didn't mind though. His home was beautiful and vast and now especially, when it was being taken away, he could see the wonderfulness of it.

It was home. He couldn't fathom ever leaving it. And yet..

It was on the thirtieth day of travel, when the group - not dressed in black, not yet, - now slightly enlarged with the thieves, rapers and such of Riverrun headed out again and left the Riverlands behind, when he finally realized he wasn't going back home.

He wasn't ever going to see Mikasa again and he would never visit the castle smithy to help with the irons or hunt in their woods or eat as good or sleep in a bed so soft as the one at home, and never again would he ride along the shore, letting the sharp morning air tousle his hair as the waves crashed along the coast. He would never see that coast again, or the peaceful waves of the summer and he would never be free as he was that day on the beach.

Regret was like fire in his skin.

He knew he was going to the Wall, knew he was going to stay there for the rest of his life, however long might that be and that the Wall was at the other very end of the kingdom, furthest away from the Reach. And when he saw the woods of Riverrun gave way to the grey marshes panic hit in, followed by sadness, followed by anger and finally resignation laced with terrible terrible fear of the unknown.

As they walked through the marshlands, the one gateway to the North, two men tried to escape. One ran straight into a patch of quicksand, drowning in it before their very eyes while the other seemed to have gotten away. A day later their caravan passed his lifeless body, pierced in three places by arrows.

'Poison,' Yoren, sworn brother of the Night's watch in charge of their 'recruitment' said, 'from the people of the Marshes. Not a friendly bunch.' His voice was high when he said it and it echoed in the nothings of the bare land. A threat. Doom for everyone who flees.

He didn't dare try. And it wasn't like going home was an option.

The nights were cold. He could almost feel the dread emitting from the men trying to sleep on the ground beside him. This land was unforgiving, harsh in its very nature. The air was sharp and it cut through him as they braved on in the barren lands towards Winterfell. He wondered if he would even ever see the Wall, or if perhaps his body would gave way long before then.

As they continued marching, on and on, far longer than he thought his feet could handle his mind drifted to his sister. She was alone now, in the viper's nest. But he dared not fear for her as she would surely be fine.

She was the one in the family who carried greatness inside her. Mikasa was good with a sword, better with arrows, rode her horse like the wind carried her. He could never beat her, not once. She never tried herself with any other opponents though, as her lessons were carried out in secret. A lady would never act in such an uncivilized way, he scoffed. He was sure even without as much practice Mikasa could best any man.

But she was also smart and knew how to be cunning. She played the game well. And she held Jean's fancies. Nine months more and the two would be married and he knew Jean would make sure Mikasa was safe. He was mad about her, after all.

Not that Eren thought Mikasa needed his protection, or Jeans, for that matter. Mikasa was fierce and when she would be married into the Tyrell family, she would govern her lands(and her husband) like all Tyrell ladies did. Everybody knew the female counterparts were the real rulers of the Reach.

He knew she would be fine. She just had to be.

He was jerked out of his mind when ruckus started in the front of the caravan. It was then that he finally looked up, having taken up the habit of staring at his feet while he walked. In the far distance before him stood large stone walls, dark in colour – befitting the land surrounding them. Flags drifted in the wind on top of the walls, while a bunch of what seemed to be houses were scattered all around it.

It was just before sunrise and morning mist surrounded the castle. The image was eerily beautiful, like something that should only ever exist in fairytales. It amazed him as much as it frightened him. The shouts of the men were as excited as he felt. 'Winterfell!' echoed all around. Now they were truly in the North.

 

* * *

 Mike 

* * *

 

It was late when the little steward came to him with summons from the Lord Commander. For any other a meeting in the middle of the night would speak of secret affairs, but he knew it was just how Erwin worked. The man was a workaholic.

Mike had interrupted him at various odd hours of the night before and often it was to find Erwin still perched at his desk or pacing through the room in frustration.

He sat up on the edge of the warm bed, bending down to grab his boots and putting them on in the near darkness. The only light was coming from the small candlelight the steward held in his hands. The flame flickered as the boy rushed to get his coat from where he'd left it draped over a chair before retiring to bed mere hours ago, also grabbing the pair of gloves he'd put on the small table.

The steward then held himself respectully, ready to offer up the pair of gloves and drape the coat on the shoulders of his superior. The boy was taught his manners – probably from noble blood then, he thought. He took both the gloves and the black fur coat from the boy, nodding his thanks and dismissing him for the night, before heading out to the Lord Commander's tower. Appropriate or not, the boy would've needed a bench or chair to reach his shoulders and he had no time for the wait. Besides, they were the Watch.

Here rank was based purely on skill. Noble manners hardly mathered when you were faced with freezing weather or a wildling's axe.

The cold hit him hard as he left the building and he pulled the coat up to shield his lower face. Erwin's office was another flight of stair away, on the highest level of the Commander's keep, which also hosted several rooms for other officers of the Night's Watch. He was careful not to slip on the frost covered stair and politely knocked when reaching Erwin's door.

He didn't wait for acknowledgement from Erwin. The two knew each other since their recruitment days, there was never formality between them to begin with.

Erwin sat at his desk, scribbling something down and he raised his head just enough to nod to Mike in greeting, motioning him to sit down, then went back to whatever he was writing. There was a warm cup of tea already waiting for him and he hummed in gratitude.

There was another cup already prepared at the table. It seemed they were waiting for Levi to join them too.

They sat there in companianable silence, him slowly sipping his tea listening to Erwin's writing. It was a hard job, being Lord Commander. Stressful too and there were dark circles beneath Erwin's eyes to prove it.

A quarter of the cup in he broke the silence.

'Is this about the recent reports we've been getting about the wildlings?' he inquired. 'Had there been news for Ness's crew?'

'No,' replied Erwin before sighing. He finally seemed to let the papers be, sitting back. 'Which is the problem, actually. I told Ness to send news as soon as there's any…'

He opted for staying silent for the moment. Fake reasurances and platitudes weren't going to help anyone. The situation with the wildlings had worsened rapidly in the last year or so. There was movement in the woods they'd never seen before. Something had changed.

Corporal Ness and his team of rangers had been sent to scout the area. They'd been hoping to gain new intel, but now… Ness's crew was one of the three special ops units of the Night's watch. Their death would mean a huge loss.

And there had been harsh storms lately. Perhaps not the wildlings, but the North itself caused Ness's teams peril. But it could have been just as likely that the crew was fine, merely forced to take shelter from the weather. It was possible that the ravens had been sent out with the reports, but could have gotten lost in the snowfall or been shot down by wildlings.

He opened his mouth to voice his thoughts, at which point the door flew open, revealing Levi – still red-cheeked and puffy from the cold, probably just off from guard duty on top of the Wall. The little man closed the door just as rougly as he opened it, throwing his coat and scarf over a stool and sitting down, all movements quick, but still somehow elegant. He kept his gloves on though, Mike noticed, and immediately craddled the warm tea between his hands. Nights on top of the Wall were cold afterall.

Levi glanced his way, in acknowledgement he supposed, then moved his gaze on Erwin. The blond man nodded at levi, his mouth curving into a smirk. He watched Levi with a special expression, one that seemed reserved for him only.

'So? Spill the bad news already. I better not be fucking awake for the sole reason of drinking your fucking tea, Commander.' Levi didn't beat around the bush.

If anything, the line only made Erwin's amusement grow. His friend had always been fascinated by Levi. By his skill, his looks (certainly, for Mike had found them laying in bed together several times), but mostly by his spirit. Or attitude anyway. Levi was driven , but cool-minded, laid back, but determined to finish whatever he'd started.

There was also the foul language and constant blatant disrespect, moodiness and obssessive behaviour over the cleanliness of things. Levi had no charming personality.

Mike quite liked him.

Direct, discreat. Loyal.

Erwin still looked like he might very much enjoy simply watching Levi and for the moment his lately almost perpetual worry and fatigue were overshadowed. Might as well, he thought, like any man the Commander also needed a stress relief, or hobby. Nonetheless, Erwin obliged the request. 'There is a possibility that Ness and his crew are dead.'

When, after a moment, Levi didn't reply, Erwin continued. 'We shouldn't jump to conclusion, of course. They might have just gotten delayed. Two months north of the Wall is hardly that much, but even so, for not one raven to arrive in this time, when they'd been especially told to report back regularly, is disconcerting.'

'People have been lost to the North for far longer and still safely returned,' said Levi, but he was no longer glaring.

'Even so, winter is coming and the situation north is quickly deteriorating. It's unstable at best. We need to be prepared for whatever is happening.'

'Has there been word from the Harpies?' he asked, finally intergrating himself in the conversation.

'None. Craster's keep's gone cold too. The only news we've been recieving is from the Shadow Tower and Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, but they're no less confused than we are.'

There was silence. There was little more to say. Nor he nor Levi were stupid. They understood the situation and they knew the drill.

'When do we leave?' Levi finally said.

'As soon as your units are ready to go.'

Levi looked at him and replied: 'We'll leave in a day.' Mike nodded his confirmation.

'Good,' Erwin inclined his head, 'Your mission objective is to find Ness and carry out his job to the end. You will be our eyes beyond the Wall. Stay together. Losing both of you is unconditional.'

When the both of them descended the stairs from Erwin's office, they didn't speak. Neither was one to chatter anyway. Levi excused himself to go to sleep, but he found little comfort in the idea of his bedroom. Instead he took the winch elevator to the top of the Wall, taking on the post of one very grateful watchmen.

The land before the him was covered in darkness save for the lightbeams of wildling campfires. He'd never seen so many shine in the night.

There was little sleep for him that night.


End file.
